


Petsitting

by JJCross



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Animals are humaniod with animals features, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cuz Katz likes choking for whatever reason, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/pseuds/JJCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Katz began to walk back into the house, Courage frantically pulling against the collar to try and get away, but it was useless. “I simply cannot wait to get started,” Katz mused with a devilish smirk. The two entered the house, the front door slamming shut behind them and Courage’s heart nearly stopped beating."</p>
<p>Using another business scheme, Katz pet sits Courage while Muriel and Eustace are away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petsitting

 

Courage sighed contently as Muriel rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, humming pleasantly as she knit Courage a new sweater. Eustace was as pleasant as always, grumbling irritably under his breath as he read today’s Nowhere Newspaper. Courage sat on the floor by Muriel’s chair, watching with a small smile, happy for the quiet peaceful day. These were rare times, and Courage was always grateful for them.

“Look at this! ‘Family wins a trip to the Bahamas!’ Why can’t we win anything? When’s the last time we actually did something _fun,_ instead of just sitting here while you knit that stupid dog those stupid sweaters?” Eustace complained, hitting the Newspaper article with the back of his hand. “I wanna go somewhere!”

“A vacation _would_ be a nice change of things,” Muriel mused with a smile. She looked to Courage, who smiled back. “Would _you_ want a vacation too, Courage?”

Courage’s small pink tail wagged, excited at the prospect of going to the beach somewhere, with blue skies and blue waters, spending the days with Muriel without any worries. He nodded. “Uh huh!”

“No no no, not the stupid dog!” Eustace cut in, pointing a finger at Courage. “That ain’t no vacation! He’ll ruin everything, like he always does.”

“Oh nonsense Eustace, Courage is family. We can’t vacation without him,” Muriel said, petting Courage’s pink hair affectionately.

“Stupid dog,” Eustace muttered. “Not like it matters anyway. Can’t spend all that money on a vacation and there’s no way to win a free one.”

Just then, like a message from Heaven—or perhaps like a sending from Hell—the door knocked.

The three occupants of the house looked to the thin green door, wondering who was visiting them out here in the middle of Nowhere. “I wonder who that could be,” Muriel mused just as there was another harsh knock to the door.

“Well, dog? Go answer it,” Eustace demanded. Courage jumped up and walked over to the door, apprehension running through him. He turned the knob and opened the front door. A tall figure stood on the porch. When Courage looked up, all color drained from his face and he gripped the doorknob tightly, hoping beyond hope that this was a nightmare.

“Who’s there?” Eustace grumbled as he got out of his chair and walked to the door, standing behind Courage. “Who’re you?”

The man was tall and thin, his limbs and body encased in a sharp black suit. Yellow eyes stared into the house, red hair pushed back away from an angular face. Red pointed ears poked out from the neat hair, and a long red tail twitched behind him. “I’m with Katz’ Pet sitting service. I’m Katz.”

“No no no,” Courage muttered, backing away from the door’s entryway but stopping when he bumped into Eustace.

“We don’t want any,” Eustace said automatically, glaring at the cat in the doorway.

Katz looked from Eustace down to Courage, his yellow eyes widening slightly, and his tail twitching. A slow smile spread over his features and Courage trembled violently, not liking that smile at all. Katz looked back to Eustace. “Now normally we don’t take care of… _dogs,_ but I’d be happy to make an exception for a lovely old couple.”

“I told you we don’t want any,” Eustace said sharply just as Muriel stood up to see who was at the door.

“Oh but I’m certain you do. A free vacation to the Bahamas, and I pet sit your lovely home companion until your return,” Katz explained, his smug, sinister grin still plastered on his face.

“Free you say?” Eustace exclaimed, the gloom and irritation immediately wiped clean from his face and voice at that one word he loved so much.

“Completely free.”

“Yee-hee! This is what I’m talking about! A _free_ vacation and best of all, that stupid dog won’t be tagging along!”

“But Eustace,” Muriel said, her face unsure and turned down, and Courage let out a sigh of relief. _She’ll fix this. Muriel would never want to leave me behind!_ “We can’t leave Courage here.”

“Didn’t you hear the man? He’ll baby sit the dog, feed him and whatever,” Eustace snapped, already grabbing his suitcase from the storage closet.

“But I couldn’t bare being away from Courage for even a day!” Muriel insisted, hugging Courage to her chest. Courage clung to her, burying his face in the warm, safe smell of Muriel, the one person he loved most, the one person who he wanted to stay safe, the one who always stood up for him, especially now.

“My dear woman, he will be in good hands here with me,” Katz explained, stepping into the house and smiling sickeningly sweetly at Muriel. “I’ll prepare him a gourmet meal, for breakfast lunch and dinner, including homemade sweets for dessert, all healthy of course. I’ve got _loads_ of activities planned, to keep him occupied and active. Trust me, it’ll be like he’s on a vacation here, all of his own.”

“That does sound nice,” Muriel said thoughtfully and Courage’s heart skittered, seeing her slowly being won over by Katz’ smooth words. She was always too trusting, always too kind. “Wouldn’t that be nice Courage, having all that pampering to yourself?”

Courage shook his head frantically, trembling at the idea of being alone here with Katz. The dog wanted to scream, to run away, to hold Muriel forever. “No, I want to go with you!”

But Courage’s words were ignored as Eustace appeared beside them, two suitcases already packed. He was beaming. “See Muriel, the dog will be fine here. A free vacation, just for us, like the good ol’ days!”

Muriel smiled at her husband and Courage’s heart and hoped all dropped and shattered. “It _has_ been a while since we did something nice together, the two of us.” Muriel looked down to Courage, a sad smile on her face. Courage stared up at her, his eyes wide and pleading, terrified this may be the last time he saw her. He shook his head but Muriel merely hugged him tightly. “It’s just for the weekend, okay my Courage? You’ll have fun and be taken care of. I’ll miss you so much!”

Courage trembled, sniffling silently as he hugged her. If she wanted to go, he would let her. That would make her happy. He’d do his best to avoid whatever Katz had planned here, so he would see her again.

When Muriel let go, she looked to her husband and giggled excitedly as Katz led them out to the porch, where a cab suddenly sat, ready to take them away to the airport for their weekend getaway. “Tata, and do have a good time,” Katz said as the couple got into the car. The cat smiled and waved, his tail twitching excitedly. “I’ll take _very_ good care of your pooch until your return.”

Muriel looked out the window, smiling sadly towards Courage who stood on the porch. They waved goodbye, Courage whimpering softly, his tail hanging low between his legs as finally the cab driver drove away, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. Courage stood there sadly, watching where they had been. When the dust cloud cleared, Katz’s form came into view and Courage’s heart sped up. The cat was looking over his shoulder at Courage, a devilish smile aimed at him. “Ah, now it’s just the two of us, my boy.”

Courage screamed and turned to dash back into the house and hide, but Katz was too fast, grabbing Courage’s collar. The dog choked for a moment, and then looked up. Katz stared down at him, a pleased smile on his face. “Ah, won’t this be a _fun_ little vacation for the two of us?” Katz mused, his voice just as proper and prim as always, dripping with ill intent and sleazy naughtiness. Katz began to walk back into the house, Courage frantically pulling against the collar to try and get away, but it was useless. “I simply cannot _wait_ to get started.” The two entered the house, the front door slamming shut behind them and Courage’s heart nearly stopped beating.

…

A leash was clipped to his collar, the end of the leash tied to the kitchen table chair where Courage sat, trembling.

Katz had his back to Courage, standing by the counters cutting up food. “I promised your owners I would take care of you and feed you well,” Katz mused, still turned away from the dog. “And I always keep my promises.”

Courage looked around him, desperate to find something to escape with, or something to defend himself with. Nothing was on the table or around him on the floor. He looked to the leash connected to the chair. _If I can break the leash, maybe I could use the chair as a weapon, or a barrier in case he tries something,_ Courage thought desperately. Courage tried to unclip the leash, but wasn’t sure how the clasp worked. He pulled on the leash, yanking it and biting it but his canines weren’t so much as making a dent in the thick leash.  

“Now now, no need to fuss.” Courage paused and looked to Katz, who now stood by the counter facing him. That smirk was on his face again, promising pain and terror for Courage. In his hands, he quietly and efficiently sharpened the cutting knife, the gleam of the metal nearly just as menacing as the cat’s smile. The sharp sound filled the air, choking Courage in fear.

Examining the blade thoughtfully, Katz carefully touched the edge with his finger, barely a feather soft stoke and looked to his finger. Blood had bubbled up and welled from the thin cut, smoothly dripping down his long digit. Katz grinned at the blood, licking the wound and blood from his finger. “Perfect,” he muttered and Courage felt his own blood run cold.

Katz grabbed the plate from the counter, walking over and placing it before Courage. It smelled delicious. Meat and vegetables and sauces, all arranged beautifully and artfully on the plate, savory smells assaulting Courage’s strong nose, nearly making him drool in hunger. Courage hadn’t even realized Muriel had such elegant foods and ingredients here. “Mustn’t forget the drink,” Katz mused. “Wouldn’t want you to choke.”

When Katz turned away towards the fridge, Courage quickly grabbed the fork Katz had placed beside the plate and tried stabbing at the leash, scrapping at it to try and tear it, rip it, anything! In his frantic terror, Courage hadn’t noticed Katz turn back around.

Courage froze when he suddenly felt cold metal against his throat. “Ah ah ah, my dear boy,” Katz whispered in Courage’s ear, his voice low and deep, a shiver running up the dog’s spine. He felt Katz hovering behind him, felt the blade gentle as the spring wind on his bare skin, but mostly felt Katz’ sharp breath on his cheek, felt his sinister smile and his words. “Mustn’t fuss. Wouldn’t want an accident, now would we?” The knife was gone just as quickly as it came, leaving a near burning impression on Courage’s flesh. Katz leaned around the chair and stabbed the knife into the table by Courage’s plate. “ _Bon appetit_.”

Courage merely stared at the food with wide eyes. It looked delicious and smelled ten times better, but he couldn’t eat a meal prepared by his worst enemy. Katz was nefarious and insane, willing to do _anything_ achieve whatever weird scheme he had at the time. Courage wouldn’t be surprised if Katz had little razors stuffed into the meat, or tiny explosives powdered over the vegetables or even poison poured into his drink!

“Eat up, dear boy. I assure you, it’s very good,” Katz mused when Courage refused to move. The two stared at each for a few moments. Katz didn’t blink. It was unnerving at times, how his lazy yellow eyes would stare at him, watching him with cold undisguised superiority and loathing.

Katz broke the stare to gaze slightly upward. Courage looked too, and noticed a small spider hanging down from the ceiling by a string of web. It lowered and lowered until it was beside Katz’ head. Katz reached out, allowing the small insect to crawl onto his finger. The cat gazed at the tiny thing, a softness to his gaze that didn’t seem quite right on the evil cat.  The creature crawled along Katz’s long fingers, down the index to his palm and then back up the middle.

“Spiders are such beautiful creatures,” Katz mused. “So sinister looking. So elegant with long legs, moving so quickly and effectively. Their venom, so lethal…all so beautiful.” Katz looked away from the tiny creature, pointing a glare at Courage. “You never understood their beauty. You only ever saw them as monsters, my precious pets.”

Courage gulped, fear once again choking him as that glare burrowed into him. _He’s going to kill me because of his pets! And for everything else, I bet…_

“Okay how about this then, my boy?” Katz said, putting his hand to the table and allowing the spider to crawl off and scurry around near Courage’s plate. Courage stared at it, following its movements, sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. “We’ll play a little game, and if you win, I’ll leave you alone the rest of this “vacation” until your owners return. If not…” Katz’ eyes gleamed as he stared down at the seated dog. “Well then, the game will be over.” The smile told Courage everything Katz wasn’t verbally. _If not…it’s all over for you, dear boy._

“W-what’s the game?” Courage asked carefully, knowing he had no choice but to agree at this point. Katz could probably just kill him now, but as a cat, he liked to play with his prey, watch them run around and attempt to hide, all while they were actually just dancing between his outstretched claws. Courage only managed to get away from this fiend through sheer luck and desperation. Without Muriel here in danger as a powerful motivator, Courage wasn’t so sure he would be able to make it out of this one.

“Something simple, no worries. A game of hide and seek,” Katz explained. “You hide and if I find you before nightfall, then I win.”

Courage looked out the window. The sun was still in the air now, but quickly descending. A few hours then, that was it. _Hide for a few hours, and I’ll be safe until Muriel returns!_

“Rules?” Courage asked, knowing the cat too well by now. Courage needed as much information as possible, or Katz might cheat and find a way to win.

“Nothing complicated. Hide within the house, anywhere you like until the sun sets tonight.” Katz closed his eyes and stood up straight. “I will close my eyes and count to sixty. After that…” Katz cracked open one eye, smirking down at Courage. “The game is on.”

Katz then closed his eyes and in a sharp, perfunctory voice immediately began, “One. Two. Three. Four.” Courage jumped and immediately grabbed the knife from the table. He pulled once and then twice before it dislodged. “Seven. Eight. Nine.” Courage quickly cut the leash and dropped the knife, running from the kitchen in a blind panic. _Where do I hide!?_

Courage looked around the living room, but there was very little furniture in the near Spartan home. Nothing to hide behind and nothing to hide in. Nowhere that would keep him safe for a few hours.

“Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eight—”

Courage nearly screamed, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep quiet as he silently run up the stairs. There had to be somewhere in this place to hide! Courage briefly thought about the attic, wanting to ask Computer if he could come up with a clever place to hide. Courage had no time though and nowhere in the near empty attic would hide him.

Once on the second floor, Courage checked each room; the bathroom, the closets, the bedroom. Under the bed? Too obvious. In the bathtub? Not good enough. Courage looked around the rooms, dropping to his knees and scratching at the floorboard, feeling if there were any loose boards he could hide inside.

He paused when he heard a noise. Had Katz finished counting? Had it been a minute already? Courage heard a noise again and realized yes indeed, the minute was up and Katz was ascending the stairs.

The dog jumping to his feet and raced into the closet, silently shutting the door and pressing himself as far back as he could, his back pressing against the wall. The coats and dresses and pants hung around him, blocking his view of the door. He waited patiently. There was nothing for a few moments, Courage’s heart beating so fast in his chest that he thought it would beat out of his chest and give his hiding spot away.

“Come out come out, little dog.” Courage felt himself turn white at the voice. Katz was in the room. Courage closed his eyes and sunk to the ground, holding both hands over his mouth to stifle his heavy breathing. He heard Katz moving furniture, heard things fall to the ground as he searched. “You can’t win. Just come out and have your dinner.”

At the thought of that delicious dinner, Courage felt his stomach flip. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he _was_ hungry. His stomach gave a low rumble and Courage tried to huddle into a tighter ball and muffle the sound.  

Courage paused when he heard footsteps. Katz was leaving the room. _He didn’t check the closet!_ Courage couldn’t believe his luck but then again, that was the only way he’d survived this long with all the craziness he’s had to deal with in his short life. Courage shifted slightly, moving to try and sit more comfortably if he was to be in here till night fall. He flinched slightly in his jittery state when his hand bumped something in the closet. Courage squinted in the darkness and saw it was Muriel’s sewing basket. _Eustace must have stuffed it back in here when he was frantically packing for his vacation,_ Courage thought bitterly. He quietly refiled around in the basket, moving the yarn balls, pair of scissors, and sewing needles aside until he found what he was searching for. His new sweater.

Muriel had just finished it for him before being taken away on some scheme deal Katz had planned. Silently slipping the sweater on over his pink T-shirt, Courage wrapped him arms around himself. The sweater was big, the sleeves hanging over his hands and the end of the sweater pooling around his waist. It was soft and warm and when Courage buried his nose in the collar, he realized it smelled like Muriel. _I miss you…_

_Why did Katz even come here? What could he gain from giving people a free vacation just to pet-sit for them?_ Courage wondered idly as he waited. _Was this really about me? About getting revenge?_

Courage wouldn’t doubt it but Katz didn’t seem like the person focused on revenge. He seemed like he had so many other ideas, such bigger plans to concoct. Courage figured the only reason Katz had been part of that “revenge club” Eustace had formed was because revenge was being offered to him. It had been like a gift, free and fun and so Katz had taken it. But Courage had never thought Katz hated him enough to actually _actively_ come out and try to kill him. Guess he was wrong.

_How am I supposed to tell when it’s nighttime from in here…_ Courage idly mused, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead against them. _I’m so tired of fighting all the time…_

_…_

A loud crash woke Courage, who hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep in the closet. At first he was confused about his whereabouts, but then realization flooded in and Courage’s anxiety went up. _It wasn’t a nightmare!_

Another loud crash, a rumbling boom. Courage shivered, realizing what that noise was. Thunder.

“Oh no. Please, not that,” Courage quietly begged, hugging his knees and trembling in the dark. It was silent, and then a gentle rumble followed by a loud crack that nearly rumbled the house. Courage flinched. The storms were bad out here in Nowhere, the thunder loud and angry. Despite knowing the thunder wouldn’t hurt him, not like all the other villains and monsters Courage had to face in his life, the thunder still managed to terrify the dog.

“Come out, pooch. The storm is getting really bad.” Courage’s heart jumped into his throat when he heard Katz voice, once again coming from the bedroom. Another deafening crack of thunder, Courage whimpering quietly to himself, arms wrapped around his body for warmth and comfort. “I know dogs hate thunder, for whatever reason. Let’s forget about this whole thing and have a nice warm cup of tea.”

All around him were terrors. The darkness of the closet, the villain pacing just outside the closet, the booming of the thunder. Everywhere he turned, there was always something. Courage didn’t think his heart could take much more of this, he was trembling so violently, his heart beating so fiercely.

Courage heard footsteps, getting closer and closer. Another blast of thunder, followed by another. Step. Step. Step. Closer and Closer. Beat Beat Beat of his heart, sweat thick on the back of his neck, his breathing so ragged he was afraid he’d pass out again. _I’m going to die. I’m going to die!_

The closet door swung open just as thunder shook the house, following by a crack of lightning that light up the room from the window, Katz’s silhouetted blacked out for just a moment until the lightning faded and Courage was stared up at a smug, absolutely devilishly gleeful grin. “Found you.”

Building upon that deep hidden feeling that he was named for, Courage grabbed the scissors from the basket and jumped up with a scream. He didn’t want to kill Katz; Courage had been raised by Muriel, and honestly, despite everything these villains had done to Courage, Courage was just too gentle hearted to ever really hurt someone, let alone kill. But he aimed the scissors at Katz’ shoulders, wanting to distract the cat just long enough for Courage to run away.

Katz proved once again to be too nimble and quick; he quickly grabbed Courage’s wrist. He stared down at Courage, a surprised gleam in those dead yellow eyes. “Ah, you’re nerve never ceases to amaze, dear boy. Always towards the end, when your fate is nearly sealed, you show that bravery that makes this _so exciting.”_

Katz squeezed Courage’s wrist until the dog cried out and dropped the scissors. Katz kicked them away and threw Courage onto the bed. Courage quickly looked towards the door, noticing it was already closed and locked. Katz had known he was in here, the whole time. He had been toying with Courage! Wandering around the house, in this room, driving Courage insane, feeding his fear so that when Katz finally opened that closet door, Courage would already be a mess of terror, desperate and wild and _way_ more fun to play with.

Katz stepped up to the bed, glowering down at the dog who lay there shaking. Katz cracked his neck to the left, then to the right, and then smirked down at the boy. “I must say, this _was_ fun. I wish we could have dragged it out a bit longer but…”

Courage tried to sit up but Katz’ hands shot out, pinning Courage down by his throat. The cat’s long fingers gripped his neck firmly, squeezing as Courage tried to pull at his hands and wrists, sputtering as his air was cut off and his throat crushed. Katz smirked evilly down at Courage, chuckling darkly. He leaned over the dog, one knee on the end of the bed as he strangled Courage…

_RING RING._

The noise was blaring, causing both to paused and look over to the phone sitting on the bed’s side table.

_RING RING._

_Muriel!_ Courage thought. He looked up pleadingly at Katz, unable to vocalize his request due to his throat still, albeit a bit looser now, being crushed.

Katz looked to the phone as it rung again, his irritation clear on his face. “Your owner, no doubt.” Courage nodded eagerly and Katz sighed, taking his hands away. “Fine, you can say your good-byes.” Courage sat up quickly, rubbing at his aching throat as he scrabbled across the bed and over to the nightstand. “But—“ Katz said, his tone hard. He crawled onto the bed and sat on the end, crossing his legs and staring unblinking at Courage. “One word about all this, and I will kill you immediately. Then I will go after your family.”

Trembling, Courage nodded and quickly grabbed the phone off its home before it stopped ringing. “H-hello?”

“Courage!” Muriel exclaimed, sounding happy and safe. Courage let out a sigh of relief to know she was okay. Hearing her voice brought a small smile to the dog’s face. “Oh Courage, we’re having a lovely time. I wish you could be here, the air is just so clean and the beaches are just lovely!” Courage smiled, but sadly. “Are you having a good time, Courage?”

“Mhm,” Courage said, his throat hurting badly and his eyes stinging with tears. He grabbed a fistful of the front of his sweater, clinging to it, wishing his heart didn’t hurt so much right now.

“Wonderful! I’ll let you get back to your fun then. Goodnight, Courage, I love you so much!” Muriel hung up and the dial tone buzzed in Courage’s ear. It was like his world fell away from him. The room dropped about a dozen degrees, the silence deafening.

“They don’t even need you.” Courage looked to Katz, who sat exactly where he had before, cross legged and still as a statue, except for his twitching tail. “They won’t miss you once you’re gone.”

Courage wanted to fight that. Wanted to doubt it and say Muriel would miss him. And she would, but it was true. Maybe she didn’t _need_ Courage. Courage sat back, his shoulders slumped, his short tail hanging limp and his ears drooping. He felt the bed shift as Katz crawled over. The cat gripped Courage’s neck once more, pinning the dog to the headboard. “Any last words, dog?”

Courage remained silent, staring up at Katz sadly, his hands remaining by his sides. Katz quirked an eyebrow.

“Nothing? Not even going to fight back?” Courage didn’t move. Katz almost seemed to pout. “Well that’s no fun.” He squeezed lightly on Courage’s neck, almost testing him but other than a small flinch, Courage didn’t do anything to try and stop Katz. Katz huffed. “That upset over your owner, then? Do lighten up, this is making for poor sport.” When Courage didn’t say anything, Katz grimaced and tossed Courage to the side of the bed, as though disgusted to even touch him.

“So sad, really. You dogs are so stupid, with your blind loyalty. Forever serving the hand that feeds you, licking it like a happy servant when all they do is toss you aside when you’re of no use to them anymore,” Katz said, his voice dripping with contempt. “I don’t let _anyone_ step on me. I’m not below anyone, I won’t be treated like I’m inferior. I look out for myself, I take the world and everything it has to offer, no matter what I must do.”

Courage didn’t say anything. Katz growled low in his throat. His yellow eyes roved over Courage, as though looking for a tender spot to strike out against. His eyes landed on the sweater. “ _She_ made that for you, I presume?”

Courage looked down to his sweater. He gripped the front, as though trying to hold it closer to himself. Katz sneered in disgust and reached out. Courage weakly tried to fight back but Katz violently ripped the sweater from Courage’s body and tossed it off the bed.

“That’s what infuriates me about you the most!” Katz snarled, anger burning in his eyes. “She’s an idiot! He’s a bastard! Yet you constantly put yourself in danger for them, insistently face all kinds of terrors and what do you get in return for all of that? A stupid sweater! A pat on the head! The end of the bed to sleep on every night! You let yourself be stepped all over, for what!”

Katz was gripping Courage’s pink T-shirt, shaking him with every sentence, his voice loud and his yellow eyes burning in the darkness. Suddenly a crack of thunder erupted inside the room and the storm broke, rain pelting against the glass window. Courage yelped and grabbed onto Katz. It was a reflex when he got scared, to grab the nearest thing and cling to it for comfort. Usually the thing was Muriel, since Courage tried to stay by her side most of the time, and at other less fortunate times it was Eustace he clung to.

Katz stiffened as Courage shook, his face buried into the black suit front. “But even so…” Katz pulled Courage away from him. “You are the _most_ interesting dog I’ve met. I suppose that counts for something. That’s why when I saw you in the doorway, I dropped all my schemes and plans for this weekend to stay here, with _you._ ”

Courage didn’t say a word, still shaking as he looked up at Katz who hovered over him. Katz eyes roved over the dog once more, taking in the pink hair, the long brown ears that poked out from the messy hair, the peak of light skin from the matching pink T-shirt…

Katz smirked.

“You know, you are a very quiet dog. Thankfully, because another reason I hate dogs is their incessant barking.” Katz put both hands on the mattress on either side of Courage’s head, staring down at him. “Because of this fact, I’ll give you one more chance. One more game before its _bye bye doggie._ Interested? _”_

Courage really didn’t want any more games. He didn’t want to be here anymore, didn’t want to have to keep fight. But it was in Courage’s nature to never give up. Even now, Courage desperately wanted to see Muriel again. So Courage swallowed and nodded.

“I only ever really hear you when you’re screaming in terror,” Katz mused. “It’s sad, actually. Well I mean, I _do_ love hearing your terror as I play with you, but before that, I’m curious to hear you _without_ terror. I feel you deserve that before meeting your end.” Courage wasn’t sure where this was all leading, so he remained silent. “So, if I can get you to make a sound, I win. _Your_ goal is to remain absolutely silent.”

Courage thought about it a moment. He tapped at his wrist. “The time limit?” Katz looked to the window, where the rain was still beating hard outside. “I have until the rain stops to try and get you to make a sound. Deal?”

Courage trembled. What was Katz going to do? Torture him? Scare him? Courage was so easily spooked. His number one ability was screaming! This was not going to end well at all, it was basically signing his own death away, but Courage nodded anyway.

“Good,” Katz purred, his smirk sly and relaxed. “Don’t look so nervous, my boy. This will be fun for both of us, I promise you.”

Katz looked down at Courage, bringing his hand to Courage’s exposed stomach. Courage opened his mouth to gasp but quickly shut it before a sound could escape. Katz gently traced his fingers over the smooth skin, up and up, under the pink shirt, trailing over the dog’s chest. Courage squeezed his eyes shut and trembled, unsure what the cat was playing at.

Katz dug his nails in Courage’s flesh and dragged his hands down. Red welts in the skin were left behind and Courage arched his back off the bed, biting his lip as pain shot through his chest. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from Katz, his chest burning from the scratches but Katz grabbed the dog by the waist. “Ah ah ah,” Katz teased. He lifted the back of Courage’s T-shirt, exposing the smooth back. Courage suddenly felt sharp teeth on his side, biting harshly. He opened his mouth to cry out but miraculously managed to swallow the sound. Katz’ fangs moved to his shoulder, piercing into the flesh and drawing blood. Courage bit his lip and struggled away.

He heard the wicked chuckle and was roughly flipped over, his t-shirt ripped from his body and thrown down to the floor with the sweater. Courage didn’t like this. Not one bit. It reminded him of the time Muriel’s cousin Fred came to visit. He had locked Courage in the bathroom with him, had stripped Courage of all his clothing and shaved every strand of hair from his body. It had been humiliating and terrifying and sickening.

Katz grinned down at the dog, eying his heaving chest, obviously contemplating what else he could do to torture the boy. Katz moved up and straddled Courage’s hips, effectively pinning him to the bed. Katz put both hands to Courage’s chest, running his nails harshly down the soft skin, smiling wickedly as deep red marks appeared on the light skin. Courage flinched and shook, wanting to scream but holding it in as best he could.

Katz leaned down, biting Courage’s shoulder, collarbone, drawing blood in some areas. He bite deeply into Courage’s neck, tasting metallic liquid on his tongue. Courage shuddered as that rough tongue lapped up his neck. Katz paused, feeling the shudder that ran through his body. He began licking Courage’s neck again, roughly, trailing downward, nipping and licking up the blood, marking that smooth skin. Katz’ hands continued to rove over Courage’s chest, pausing at a pink nipple. Katz pinched it experimentally and Courage felt Katz smirk as Courage flinched and arched slightly.

Katz began playing with the bud, pinching it and flicking it, rubbing it gently before squeezing it between pointer finger and thumb. Courage put a hand to his mouth, covering his silent gasps, terrified of making a sound but overwhelmed by the pain coursing through his body as well as a mix of…

Katz’ tongue continued downwards until it finally reached its destination. Smirking, the cat leaned down and gently took the reddening nipple between his teeth.

Courage nearly lost right there. He bit his hand, his back arching from the mattress, shaking uncontrollably. He looked down and saw Katz staring at him, a strange glint in his eyes, intent and focused. Katz bit a tad harder and Courage wanted to whimper, to cry, to scream. The nipple was released, a tongue replacing the teeth, lapping experimentally before licking firmly. Lips surrounded the nipple, sucking and pulling, tongue licking and teeth biting.

Courage’s toes curled. A different feeling was rising in his chest. It tingled, a pressure building in his lower abdomen. The pain was long forgotten, Katz’ bites now teasing, his nails dragging gently on flesh, fingers trailing softly, teasing, pinching. Katz pulled on last time on the abused nipple and moved to the next one, giving it the same treatment.

Courage bit his right hand and used his left to push at Katz’ head, weakly trying to get him to stop, feeling himself reaching his breaking point.

Katz looked up, pausing in his ministrations. He glanced briefly to the window, where the rain continued on, much to Courage’s dismay. Katz looked back to Courage. “You’re doing well, my boy. I’m impressed.” Katz shifted slightly, intending to lean over but paused when he felt something under him. Courage flinched and shuddered when Katz rocked his hips again experimentally. The grin Katz sent Courage then was absolutely wicked. “Ah, so I see you _are_ enjoying yourself.”

Courage blushed and shut his eyes. He felt Katz shift and lean over, feeling Katz breath against his ear for the second time that day. “You look so sweet,” Katz whispered in his ear. “Such a good dog.” The phrase pulled at something inside of Courage, some desire for praise, some _need_ to be wanted and appreciated and complimented. Katz’ hand came up to Courage’s head, long fingers burying themselves in the pink hair, massaging Courage’s scalp gently.

A sigh, a whimper, maybe even a _purr_ nearly escaped Courage’s mouth at the gentle, caring touch, so intimate and kind. It was strange. Courage had only ever felt Katz’ hands on him to hurt him, to make him bleed or suffer. Courage was gently turned around, onto his stomach. The fingers never left his hair, turning the dog into jelly, his limbs relaxing and his heart rate dropping. Katz scratched behind one of Courage’s brown ears and Courage wanted to cry in joy, shuddering, his leg twitching subconsciously at the incredible feeling of being scratched _right there._

Katz continued, but Courage also felt him now lining his back with kisses. Soft lips dotting lightly on the back of his neck, between his shoulder blades and downwards, Courage’s skin tingling pleasantly. This was different from anything he’d felt before, any kind of attention he’d been given. Muriel’s pets where always gentle, loving and kind, soothing. Never had Courage been kissed in these paces unless Muriel was kissing an injury there, never had he been licked as he had, stroked and touched as he had, never had someone scratching behind his ear felt _this good._

Katz’ kisses continued lower and lower. His head disappearing from Courage’s head and the dog wanted to whimper, wanting to call it back. The cat’s hands were on his hips now, massaging gently, pulling at the waist band of his pants. Courage’s heart skittered and his lifted his hips slightly as Katz hand came around, moving to the buttons, popping them open and lowering the zipper.

Before Courage could pull away, Katz had pulled down Courage’s pants to just above his knees. He pulled Courage upwards and back, Courage falling into Katz’ lap, his back against Katz’ suited chest. “There, isn’t this cozy?” Katz purred into Courage’s ear as his hands once again continued roving over Courage’s chest, flicking and teasing the reddened nipple, gently grazing his nails over the soft stomach, poking at Courage’s navel.

Softly the hands made it way ever downwards, lightly touching Courage’s hips, squeezing, running down over Courage’s thighs. He rubbed and squeezed and Courage shuddered, knowing where he wanted to be touched, trembling as sweat collected at the back of his neck, as his thighs shook and his hands reached out to tightly grip at Katz’ forearms.

“You alright, my dear doggie?” Katz whispered. “Is there something you want?” Katz hands moved to Courage’s inner thighs, rubbing lightly, soothingly, going up and up but never quite where he wanted it. Courage’s throat hurt from holding in his cries, tears welling in his eyes and his heart beating too fast. This was torture. “Such a cute little thing,” Katz breathed against his neck, kissing gently, nibbling at Courage’s brown ear, licking it softly. “Tell me what you want.”

Courage opened his mouth but caught himself just in time. He couldn’t! Courage looked to the window, hoping the rain had ceased, hoping he could put an end to this torture. But no. It had calmed, but rain still fell from the sky, tapping against the window, mocking him as he suffered and shuddered in his captor’s embrace.

Katz continued kissing and sucking at Courage’s ear, releasing it and trailing marks down the dog’s neck, lapping up the blood, kissing all the bruises, his hands still teasing him.

Courage reached up, putting a hand to the back of Katz’ head, burying his fingers in the thick red locks. His other hand reached downwards, gripping one of Katz hands and guiding it where Courage needed it.

Katz chuckled against Courage’s shoulder, a smirk against his flesh. “Such a cute, clever boy. Always trying to win without breaking the rules.” Katz obliged in Courage’s silent plea, his hand touching between the dog’s legs as Courage had directed it.

Katz’ hand wrapped around the small aching cock, warm and hard, dripping slowly. Courage’s back arched at finally being touched. It was strange and different and exciting. It felt good. It felt even better once Katz started moving his hand up and down, slowly stroking it, his thumb coming to the tip, rubbing it roughly. That pressure ached in Courage’s pelvis again, his hips bucking weakly into Katz’ palm.

As he moved up and down, Courage felt something behind him, in Katz’ lap, something hard.

Katz’ hand began moving faster, gripping slightly tighter and Courage’s grip on Katz’ wrist and in his hair tightened, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips rocked harder. The pressure in him built and built, higher and higher at the glorious feeling, at the intense pleasure, his nerves on fire. Katz’ hand was getting slippery from the clear liquid dripping from the tip, making the strokes wet and smooth, driving Courage’s heated body and mind wild until he felt like he was going to explode.

And just like that, Katz stopped.

Courage almost screamed, almost cried out, almost demanded he continued, just barely catching himself as Katz quickly flipped Courage over, back onto his back, flat on the mattress with Katz hovering over him. At this angle, Courage could see Katz’ face. The cat was flushed, sweat forming around his temples, his pupils blown, dark with a strange hungry emotion. His tail was twitching frantically and Courage saw a sizeable bulge in his trousers.

Quickly, Katz’ flung off his black suit jacket, unbuttoning the white dress shirt underneath. He didn’t bother pulling it off, leaning down until his bare chest touched Courage’s. The skin on skin contact, both burning and wet with sweat, sent Courage’s blazing nerves into a frenzy. Katz rocked his hips, grinding his clothed crotch into Courage’s exposed one. Courage opened his mouth in a silent cry, his eyes screwed together, tears welling up once again. He wrapped his arms around Katz, thrusting upwards to match Katz’ movements, desperate and clumsy and oh so needy.

Katz reached around and held Courage close, his hand flat against the smooth back. He dug his fingernails in, scratching and clawing at Courage’s back, ragged pants and shallow gasps filling Courage’s ears. Courage clung to Katz, never wanting this to end, never wanting to give up this new sensation, this strange safety he felt in Katz’ arms, this weird bond he suddenly felt with the cat.

“Oh, Courage,” Katz groaned. It was the first time Katz had said Courage’s name, and how he said it now, so deep and low, growled, desperate, aching, _needing,_ needing Courage, _wanting_ him. Courage found himself nearly undone and made the fatal mistake of whispering back, “Katz.”

The word was out of Courage’s mouth before he could swallow it down, whispered out just as desperately, just as lowly, an impulse, a plea. Courage froze, realizing his mistake, awaiting the sinister smirk, the taunting chuckle, the hands around his throat once more. Courage shook, not wanting to see that Katz again, not wanting to be afraid or hurting when just seconds before he had been feeling _so good._

Katz paused too, his hips stopping, his nails pausing in their clawing. Katz pulled his head away, looking briefly to Courage who stared back, terrified of what was to come.

Quickly, Katz pulled away and moved down. Courage didn’t have time to be confused, to question it, as a tongue suddenly licked his aching cock. Lips wrapped around the tip, sucking once, and then suddenly Courage was engulfed in a wet heat. The dog cried out, his toes curling, his fingers scrambling against the bedsheets, gripping them, tears running down his face.

Katz sucked hungrily, his hands running up and down Courage’s thighs as his head bobbed in time with Courage’s thrusts. It only took seconds before Courage gave a faint, strangled cry and came, the pressure in his abdomen exploding beautifully, leaving Courage clenching and twitching and finally, peacefully empty, tired and drained.

Katz swallowed around Courage, licking until every drop was gone. Courage flinched at the rough tongue on his sensitive cock. When Katz finally pulled off, Courage let his head fall back onto the mattress, closing his eyes and allowing his heart rate to try and lower back to normal. He didn’t have time to think about what Katz would do now that he’d won. He didn’t try to run away or plead. Courage was just too tired.

Courage opened his eyes when he felt fingers scratching gently in his hair. Katz was staring down at him, a strange look in his narrowed yellow eyes.

“You won,” Courage whispered, his voice hoarse, his body so tired and heavy. He felt sticky down there, his pants still around his knees, his chest aching and bruised, marks dotted along his body, sweat covering him like a cold second skin.

“Did I?” Katz mused, glancing towards the window. Courage looked too. The rain had stopped.

Courage’s eyes widened. “Wait it stopped. When did it—did I—”

“I’m not sure,” Katz mused, cutting off Courage’s rambling. He leaned down, his chin over Courage’s shoulder, nuzzling the dog’s pink hair. “And I’m not sure if I completely care.”

Courage was confused. He wasn’t completely sure what just happened, nor was he completely sure what Katz was doing now. All Courage knew for sure, was that he liked Katz’ weight on top of him, his body warm and heavy, like a hug, or a thick blanket, safe. It was strange, associating Katz with these types of thoughts. This cat had tried to kill him numerous times, including tonight. He was probably planning his murder right now as they lay there. Katz was dangerous. Katz was cunning and ruthless and deadly. But knowing all that made this gentler side all the more special and interesting to Courage. The cat’s voice seemed softer, his touches almost soothing as he quietly pet Courage’s head, and Courage could _swear_ he heard and felt a gentle rumbling coming from Katz. _Purring!_

“I’ve decided I’m not going to kill you. Tonight,” Katz said, his voice quiet beside Courage’s ear, thoughtful and rough. “You’re far too interesting. Initially I had carded you off as another annoying hound. And don’t misunderstand, you are. But…” Courage waited quietly for the cat to continue. “You’ve got nerve despite your fear…you’re loyal despite their foolishness…you have unwavering will despite all the odds thrown against you…” Katz pulled away to look down at the dog. “You’re a fool. A big one, but you’re also my favorite toy. I don’t think I want to break you just yet, not when I have this much fun with you each time.” Almost as an afterthought, Katz muttered, “No wonder that woman loves you so much.”

Courage stared up at Katz, wonder in his eyes. _Mercy? From Katz?_ It didn’t seem possible. Who was this cat whom Courage had always seen as the embodiment of evil and sleaze, a heartless sociopath who cared more about his own gain than he did for human life? Mercy. Gentleness. Intimacy. None of those words Courage thought he would ever associate with Katz. Katz was indirectly apologizing, was roundly telling Courage he _was_ loved, that his words from before had been words to hurt Courage, but hadn’t been true. Muriel _did_ love Courage, cared for him. Katz was being kind.

 “I think just for this weekend, I’ll keep you around,” Katz concluded lightly. “Besides, there’s something you need to assist me with.” The smirk on his face was playful, amused and naughty. Courage looked down to see the bulge still in Katz’ trousers and blanched.

“All to myself, all weekend,” Katz whispered. “Never thought I’d look forward to spending so much time with a _dog.”_

_Never thought I’d look forward to a weekend with Katz,_ Courage thought lightly. He wanted to see more of this Katz, see more and feel more of this gentle side, this new side where Katz was merciful and kind. Courage suddenly wanted to see Katz smile, a _real_ smile, wanted to hear him laugh, an actual non-cruel laugh, and see if Katz actually had a nice side.

Courage giggled slightly as Katz kissed his neck, the touches soft and light. Katz moved up and then paused for just a moment before kissing Courage firmly on the lips. Courage was surprised but closed his eyes, feeling brave and wanting to experience yet another new sensation, a new form of affection. Katz tasted like kandy and mint and cat. Courage never thought he’d be in this position, and he definitely didn’t think he’d be enjoying it so much. Maybe it was the afterglow, or maybe it was Courage finally going crazy from too much terror…none of this made sense but Courage couldn’t help enjoying himself anyway.

“Such a good dog,” Katz whispered when he pulled away, smiling wryly as he worked to pull off all their remaining clothes. Courage feebly helped, excitement surging through him to replace the fear that normally poisoned his veins and held him in a choking grip. Katz, this clever, devious, mysterious creature, was always surprising Courage, even now, managing to replace that crippling fear he’d associated with those pointed red ears and dead yellow eyes, into something almost affectionate, excited and new.

Katz leaned down but stopped when a loud growling was heard. Katz looked down to Courage’s stomach and then back up to the blushing dog. “Oh that’s right, you had refused to eat your dinner,” Katz mused. “Well it’s just as well, it had been filled with spider eggs.” Courage blanched in horror, Katz seemingly unfazed as he admitted to his attempt as grotesque poison. “I’ll prepare you a new dinner, with your assistance.” Courage sighed in relief. _What am I getting myself into?_ He thought as he realized he was getting way too close to this obvious sociopath. But the idea of cooking with Katz seemed more pleasant than being tied to a chair. “ _After_ this of course,” Katz growled with a smirk.

Courage gasped and shuddered and cried out under Katz, sensations and pressures and feelings washing over him in thick waves, everything wet and aching and trembling and hot, all of it more pleasant than fear, his cries greater than his cries of terror, the pleasure so much better than the pain. Courage found himself looking forward to the weekend alone with Katz. Muriel could have her fun with her husband. Courage was going to be okay until then.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request by my friend Francy (sorry its so late!! Dx) I had fun writing it though and I really hope you enjoy ;) Comments and kudos are always welcome!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Weird feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146584) by [Olsza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsza/pseuds/Olsza)




End file.
